DoubleCross
by btRkun
Summary: SessKag: The strange disappearance of Kagome's father leaves her as the only heir to his massive empire. His notorious reputation leaves her hated and belittled among new coworkers and her gorgeous new business partner seems to have a personal vendetta ag


General information:

Title: Double-Cross

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Rating: R

for language, some violence, some adult situations, and implied adult situations

Setting: Tokyo, Japan; Winter 2006; and various time periods in select chapters

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Kagome; some Miroku/Sango; some Inuyasha/Kikyo

Summary: Sess/Kag: The strange disappearance of Kagome's father leaves her as the only heir to his massive empire. His notorious reputation leaves her hated and belittled among new co-workers and her gorgeous new business partner seems to have a personal vendetta against her. To make matters worse, her father's mysterious disappearance wasn't an accident and she's next.

* * *

**Double-Cross**

**Prologue**

_**THE JAPAN TIMES – posted Wednesday, 6 December 2006**_

_TOKYO - Local law enforcement in the Akasaka district received a call early this morning reporting business tycoon Higurashi Kichiro missing since last Friday. He was last seen in the company of business partner and co-founder, of Shikon Research and Labs, Taisho Daichi late Friday evening working on a business proposal._

_A brief press announcement was held outside Shikon Research and Labs where chief investigator Satou Miroku stated, "The investigation is progressing slowly. We encourage anyone with any information on the whereabouts of Higurashi Kichiro to step forward"._

_No other information is known at this time._

_**THE JAPAN TIMES – posted Thursday, 7 December 2006**_

_TOKYO - New developments in the disappearance of Higurashi Kichiro leaves investigators stumped. A warrant allowed local law enforcement to search Higurashi's condo for any evidence that may lead to his whereabouts._

_There was no sign of forced entry as all potential entry points were locked from the inside. The security alarm, which was activated at the time of investigation, would have immediately notified officials of a possible break-in. There were no signs of a struggle and the only fingerprints found belonged to Higurashi. Due to the layer of dust that lay on the furniture investigators believe Higurashi had not even been in his apartment for some time prior to his disappearance. His secretary, Ito Kagura, stated in an interview this morning that "…it was not uncommon for Higurashi to sleep in his office for even weeks at a time. He always appeared tired during the day and recently very anxious…"_

_**THE JAPAN TIMES – posted Friday, 8 December 2006**_

_TOKYO - The investigation into the mysterious disappearance of Higurashi Kichiro, 55, owner and co-founder of Shikon Research and Labs, continues to perplex investigators into Friday afternoon. _

_Higurashi was reported missing by his partner Taisho Daichi early Wednesday morning after not showing up to work for 3 consecutive days and could not be contacted. Taisho was unavailable for comment. After an initial investigation no evidence was found to suggest foul play yet the cause of his disappearance remains a mystery._

_Co-founder and owner of Shikon Research and Labs, Higurashi is famous for a series of outrageous and aggressive behaviors, among which include 3 incidences of drunk and reckless driving, bar fights, and various misdemeanors. He is perhaps most notably known for the infamous Shikon corporate scandal back in 2002 where secret monetary transactions were made by making small withdrawals from each employee's paychecks and deposited in unknown bank accounts in Nicaragua in Central America. Higurashi was never convicted as the charge was inexplicably dropped._

_Though Higurashi has been reported missing for less than 5 days Shikon Research and Labs is rumored to be in an upheaval over balance of power within the company. According to the original contract agreed on between Higurashi and Taisho nearly 25 years ago the management of the company is to be split 50/50. A severe oversight was discovered as no alternative was given in case such as this…._

_**THE JAPAN TIMES – posted Monday, 11 December 2006**_

_TOKYO - Oonishi Nozomi, Higurashi's legal attorney returned from her 2 week vacation in London this morning upon hearing of her client's disappearance. According to Oonishi, Higurashi had left in her possession legal documentation stating an heir to his empire should his untimely death, accident, or otherwise occur. The announcement of Higurashi's only surviving child, daughter Higurashi Kagome, as the heir to Shikon Research and Labs brought forth great strife among the corporate board members._

_Higurashi Kagome, 25, is the estranged daughter and only remaining relative of Higurashi Kichiro. Seven years ago there was a falling out between father and daughter yet reasons as to why are currently unknown. Six months later daughter Kagome moved to America to complete her bachelors degree and did not return. In various public statements following her departure Higurashi Kichiro repeatedly stated that they "…had severed ties permanently and from this day forth she is no longer family."_

_Taisho Daichi, along with sons Sesshomaru, scheduled to inherit Shikon Research and Labs next spring, and Inuyasha, openly show their extreme discontent at the unexpected announcement made by Oonishi and are prepared to take legal action to prevent Higurashi Kagome from inheriting her half of Shikon…_.

Tuesday, 12 December 2006

It wasn't too often that it snowed so heavily in Tokyo. Winters were typically mild and dry but this season was already proving to be an exception. Large flakes with intricate designs started falling almost an hour ago and melted the instant they touched the pavement. It created a wet and gloomy atmosphere, the sort that chilled a person to the bones and made them wish to be curled up next to a warm fire in an oversized sweater with a cup of tea.

That's where Kagome wished she were at that moment. Sitting on a squishy couch next to a crackling fire, curled up with a cup of oolong tea and a good book. Instead she was looking out a thick, double-paned airplane window, weary from a nineteen hour flight from New York international airport with various newspaper clippings stuffed in her briefcase.

Letting out a small sigh, Kagome continued to stare out the window at her past and her future. Years ago she vowed to never return to her homeland, her wounds had yet to completely heal. Then, just two days ago a woman speaking in a tongue she, herself, had not spoken in nearly two years, had demanded her return. This Oonishi Nozomi claimed to be her father's attorney and had told her of her father's disappearance. Though Kagome and her father hadn't spoken in years and had parted on bad terms fear still gripped her heart for his safety and she immediately reserved two seats on the first available flight to Tokyo. That's right, two seats to Tokyo.

A small hand reached out from the seat next to her and grabbed a hold of her wrist, cuddling it like a stuffed animal against the chest of a small boy. A small, kitsune boy. Kagome smiled despite the guilt that ate away at her heart as she looked at the small head with unruly flaming red hair.

The boy that slept peacefully next to her was an orphan. He was found wandering the streets of New York, scavenging for food in the garbage bins in alleys. A friend of Kagome's, a social worker, spoke of the young kitsune over the phone one night shortly after Kagome had finished her Masters degree in business at New York University. Deciding to pay a visit to the sad little boy who had recently lost his parents had been the best decision of her life. Six months later the adoption papers had finally gone through and Shippo had become her legally adopted son.

They had only been together for three weeks before she received the call and had to uproot his life all over again. Kagome felt awful.

The wheels of the plane slowly rolled down the runway to the airport. All around her people were stretching and rubbing the sand from their eyes from a long overnight flight. The gentle ping signaled the turning on of the intercom overhead.

"Good morning and welcome to the culture rich country of Japan. Please remain in your seat with your seatbelt securely fastened until we have come to a complete stop and the seatbelt light turns off. It is currently 7:49am at Narita International Airport and a chilly negative five degrees Celcius. Today's forecast will be a high of two degrees Celcius. Heavy snowfall is predicted for today and is expected to continue throughout the night. An accumulation of six inches is expected for Tokyo and up to twelve inches outside of Tokyo. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and hope to serve you once more. Thank you for flying Delta."

Kagome took in a deep breath and steeled her nerves before lightly shaking the small kitsune awake next to her. She gave him a gentle smile as he lazily opened his eyes and yawned widely, showing off his miniature fangs to the world.

"Shippo… time to get up. We're here."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Miss Fortune

My one and only disclaimer: The show Inu Yasha and characters in said manga are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Notes:

-5 degrees Celcius 23 degrees Fahrenheit

2 degrees Celcius 35.6 degrees Fahrenheit

Dictionary:

Kichiro: Lucky son

Daichi: Great first son; great land


End file.
